your eyes are the brightest stars
by kimanioverthinks
Summary: And stargirl fell in love with the brightest star and they learnt every constellation by heart in the summers that made their lives and their love. LucyLorcan. ;;Happy Birthday, Ela!


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**any**_** of Harry Potter. I swear.**

Dearest Ela, I've probably ruined your pairing, I'm sorry. Happy Birthday, darlin'.

* * *

Lucy is eleven when she first meets him. She's seated beside Lily and Hugo on the train—all three of them are First Years, and have to stick together because they are Weasleys—when Molly staggers in, clutching the hand of a tall Ravenclaw, who has the floppiest blond hair Lucy has ever seen.

Molly takes the seat opposite her sister, and starts fussing with Lucy's robes. "Oh, Luce, your collar keeps sticking out," she grumbles, furiously trying to smooth it down. Lucy swats her hand away and flushes, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Hello," Lily pipes up, meeting floppy hair's eyes squarely. "I'm Lily."

"Lily Potter?" he chuckles, a bit shocked but slightly impressed.

"No. Just Lily," Lily replies, crossing her arms. "Lily, the Slytherin."

"But you haven't been sorted …" he points out validly.

"Yes, but I'll be in Slytherin. Teddy says so," she retorts. "Who're you?"

"Lily," Molly warns slightly, but then her voice softens. "Guys, this is Lorcan Scamander. Lor, this is my sister, Lucy, and my cousins Lily and Hugo."

Lorcan nods at each of the Weasleys and then grins. "It's been nice meeting you, but I've got to find my brother. I'll catch up with you later, Mol."

"Bye, Lor," Molly croons, and Lily's eyes narrow. "Oh, Luce, isn't he just so charming?" Lucy doesn't reply, just tugs at her stubborn collar and chews her lip.

* * *

The Sorting Hat slides almost to her chin and she has to use both hands to grip the brim. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat booms, and Lucy smiles slightly. She hops off the stool to take her place beside her sister, who is of course, beside Lorcan Scamander, her googly eyes firmly in place.

Lucy watches an Emmanuel Zabini gets placed into Gryffindor and listens to the short speech the Headmaster presents.

She only nibbles at her food before following the other First Years up to bed. Lorcan Scamander winks playfully at her and whispers, "Welcome to the family," as she passes.

The butterflies in her stomach seem to be fluttering up a frenzy as she goes to sleep that night.

* * *

The following summer, Molly brings Lorcan Scamander home. Percy Weasley almost has a heart attack when she announces to the family that they have been going out for eight weeks.

Lucy doesn't think it's fair that Molly gets everything she wants, and that summer, she and Victoire nurse foolishly broken hearts. Teddy picks Lily, and Victoire refuses to compete. She simply gathers her pride and her shards and sits with Lucy as they attempt to patch up pieces and make sense of what they've got left; lumpy but beating. Lucy is twelve and Victoire is twenty-one, but that summer they become the closest of the Weasley cousins.

Lucy watches Molly and Lorcan go on and off as often as James gets detention for the next year, and the following summer, he and his brother go to to Scandinavia with their father and Molly flirts with the nineteen-year-old Muggle named Tom who moves down the lane.

He has green eyes, and brown hair and Lucy thinks he looks a bit like he's done nothing all year but get stoned.

Lucy learns how to apply glitter to her eyes, and gloss to her lips and braid her hair with flowers.

* * *

She grows out of her innocence, and when she goes back to school for her third year, Emmanuel Zabini asks her to go with him to Hogsmeade for the first outing weekend.

They sit on the bench outside Madame Puddifoot's and share a bag of sweets. Emmanuel kisses her and she holds his hand all the way back to the castle.

Inside, a Fourth Year Lorcan Scamander sits at a table with Molly Weasley, staring through the fogged-up window as Lucy has her first kiss.

There is something in him that erupts into a shower of colours as Lucy's lips meet Zabini's for the briefest of seconds and their fingers find each other out in the chill.

Molly doesn't realize that Lorcan is no longer listening, and continues to drone on about an Ancient Runes essay.

* * *

Lucy and Emmanuel last until January, and then she breaks up with him because his eyes aren't blue and his hair isn't floppy enough.

Lorcan feels satisfied, and then selfish. He has Molly, who is sweet and kind and gentle. He doesn't want anything else. He doesn't need anything else. (A tiny voice in his head argues, but he stifles it with the power of reason. He _shouldn't_ want anything else.)

* * *

That summer, the glitter Lucy's learnt to apply her to eyes becomes darker, and the gloss becomes brighter. she's learn to curl her hair just so, and tuck blue flowers behind her ears. She's learnt the importance of skirt length, and the power of a certain smile and she thinks she can finally have what she wants.

Lorcan comes around that summer, and he and Molly do all sorts of couple-y things, and it makes herself sick. Lucy finds herself the third wheel in everybody's plans and she's sick of it.

Then Lorcan sees the way Molly looks at Tom, and snaps. He crawls onto the roof and refuses to get down. Lucy, already the expert at patching up hearts and climbing onto roofs, shimmies up after him. She adjusts her skirt as she sits in silence beside Lorcan, who is staring out at the stars in the sky.

"They're like tiny flecks of glitter," Lorcan mumbles, but doesn't look at her (at the glitter above her eyes, the gloss on her lips and the skirt that barely covers her thighs). "I like stars."

"My cousin taught me the summer constellations," Lucy murmurs. "We used to spend all of our time up here."

"Is that why I never saw you that summer? You spent all your time up here. Why?" Lorcan asks, finally glancing at her.

She doesn't answer, but leans back against the clay tiles of the roof, and tries to find the Summer Triangle. She and Lorcan sit on the roof all night and she points out the constellations for him—starting with Polaris and ending at Libra, spending time on Lyra in particular, with its brilliant star, Vega.

"Remember Vega, and you'll always find Lyra … and you can always find your way from there," she tells him, and then for the first time in hours, turns her head to meet his blue eyes.

She's still staring into them when her lips touch his and flame erupt around them. Literally.

She crawls back into through the window on the landing and beats the embers from her jacket. She doesn't speak, just goes into her room and cries into her pillow. She stays there for most of the summer.

She is not even aware of Lorcan going home in mid-July.

* * *

When they return to school in the fall, Lucy's hair is dark brown and touches her waist. She has two new piercings in both her ears and nobody can remember the last time her top button was ever done up.

Molly and Lorcan are back together again by November and Lucy's gotten good at pretending Lorcan Scamander is simply her Potions partner Lysander's twin brother.

Molly and Lorcan stay 'on' straight into the Christmas holidays and the Slytherins throw an illegal Christmas party in the Room of Requirement. They string enchanted mistletoe from every surface, and tack up kissing-room timetables—which suspiciously contain more Slytherin allowance than any other house, but Lucy doesn't mind; she's content in kissing people where everyone (he) can see.

She kisses Lysander three times, and she can't help but think that his eyes are almost the same shade of blue as his brother's.

They don't date, just kiss. And kiss they do. She crawls to Lysander's bed at night when all she can think of is being eleven, and floppy hair and grey-blue eyes and they kiss some.

* * *

It is one whole year before she speaks to Lorcan Scamander.

She's strolling around the fourth floor corridors, her lit wand in her hand and close to the ground as she covers ground in only a button down dress-shirt of James' which she doesn't remember borrowing, but refuses to return and a pair of shorts.

It's minutes to three and well past curfew, but she doesn't care if she gets caught; her sister's a prefect, and she's got the rest of them eating from the palm of her hand anyways. All except one.

"Hey!" he yells, raising his wand in an attempt to make her out. "Lucy?" he murmurs, dazed, jogging along behind her, his footfalls heavier than hers.

She slips into one of the nooks in the wall and slides to the ground, stuffing her wand back into her pocket. She listens to his footsteps pass her nook before he settles into one across from hers and buries his face into his hands. He lets out a tortured sigh.

She doesn't know what makes her do it, but she takes a deep breath and clears her throat. "You know, if you look out your window, chances are you might see the tail of Lyra … Vega should still be visible."

She doesn't remember getting up, but the next thing she knows, they're tangled together and his lips press against hers. It's just she like she remembers, and it feels like summer and she can taste sunshine and freedom and the stars are below her feet and she's flying and then everything crashes.

"You're … you're with M-molly." And for the second time, she runs away from Lorcan Scamander and his blue eyes and floppy hair and scorching gaze and scalding kisses.

* * *

Lorcan breaks up with Molly right before summer holidays.

That day, she storms into the house and up the stairs and straight into Lucy's bedroom. She calls her a slut in fourteen different languages before bursting into tears. Lucy just stands there and allows every image she has ever had and held of her sister to corrupt and rot and decay.

Molly has not had everything, _Molly has had everything taken away._

Lucy sits on the floor beside her sister and pulls her closer. Molly doesn't fight, just rests her head against her younger sister's shoulder as Lucy starts crying too.

They sit on the floor, their tears mingle, and they become closer than ever without even saying a word.

* * *

Molly writes Lorcan Scamander one last time to invite him to spend the summer. And then she packs her things and has her dad take her to Shell Cottage. She spends the summer with Dominique and the sun and the salt. Her tanlines become more important that her tears, and she moves on.

She meets a boy. He has sandy hair and brown eyes and makes Molly feel like there's nothing else that ever mattered. He makes Molly Weasley forget Lorcan Scamander.

She falls in love.

And she drops out of Hogwarts right before the start of her Sixth Year, and moves to the coast. She stays with Bill and Fleur and gets a job, and spends all her free time on the beach with a boy named Lucas. They eventually get married as soon as she turns eighteen, and he is nineteen.

* * *

Lorcan's mother takes both her kids to South America in search of some strange creatures, and he writes to tell Molly (Lucy, but he daren't write her) that he'll see her on September first.

Lucy spends the summer on the roof, staring up at the stars. By August 30st, Lucy knows every Summer star and constellation by heart. She has made charts and taken notes. She's built a glittering, sparkling wall of stars around the shards of her heart and she hopes they don't break again.

On the 31st, she crawls onto the roof, gets on her back, and lets a single tear fall. The night is humid and cloudy, and she can't find Vega and she's ready to panic because if she can't find Vega then she can't find Lyra and Lyra's her marker for everything else and she's afraid the stars might fall from the sky and most importantly she's afraid her love will die.

She finds herself right against the edge of the last tile and she's not sure what she's reaching for, but it's too far and she can't reach it.

"Lucy?"

She thinks she must be hallucinating.

"Lucy?"

She glances down at Lorcan, his face shrouded in shadows except for his eyes, his brilliant blue eyes.

"I can't find Vega!" she all but screams. "I can't find it, Lor!"

"It doesn't matter where it is; we've found home." And she jumps—not falls—and he catches her and they sit under the clouds and kiss.

* * *

Four years later, she smiles down at her baby—with her blue eyes and red-brown hair and pink cheeks and perfect lips and whispers the name of the constellation she's always used to find home, "Lyra."

"Lyra Scamander," Lorcan whispers against her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"Lyra Scamander!" all the Weasleys echo. Molly grips the hand of her seashore boy whom she married fresh out of high school. Lily threads her finger through a lock of Teddy's bright green hair before kissing just the tip of his nose. Victoire Weasley grins, raising her champagne flute and blowing her cousin a kiss.

"We've found our way," she whispers, and then kisses her starboy.

* * *

**Dearest Ela. I hope you're not too disappointed! Happy Birthday! I've been a little bit obsessed with stars and constellations lately, which explains why it's themed the way it is.**

**Leave a review before you favourite, thanks.**


End file.
